Roblox (Moderator)
ROBLOX is an sort of supreme commander and the leader of the (un)kid-friendly game known as ROBLOX. As he only cares about money, he doesn't care about kids' safety and other problems of ROBLOX in general. He is also known of making the infamous ######## (hashtags) chat filter. Obviously he is also the more richest of his own game, what was you waiting for? An owner of the game, making himself seems important in his own game. Makes a little of sense. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''0 '| '''Higher than John Doe's tier since he created the Hypermetaverse of ROBLOX | Far lower '''outside or ROBLOX '''Name: '''ROBLOX '''Origin: '''A game where of 100 rooms 96 are from ODers (ROBLOX) '''Gender: Innapplicable (created the gender feature on ROBLOX) Classification: 'ROBLOX King, the biggest entity of mass destruction in ROBLOX '''Powers and abilities: '''Speech and text manipulation (created the infamous chat filter), Reality Warping (of his own game duh), Ability to trick users into buying ROBUX to get rich, limited omnipotence (he can do anything he wants to, but cannot manipulate other verse than in his own game called ROBLOX), Omnipresence (can watch what users chat, create, and usually what everyone does in ROBLOX), entity creation and destruction (can make hats on-sale/off-sale, as well as creating/deleting users' accounts). 'Attack Potency: Massively hypermetaverse+ '(can manipulate the hypermetaverse of ROBLOX in a very high scale) | '''Lower '''outside of ROBLOX 'Speed: Unknown '(it is unknown how fast he is, but he was able createdthe Speed Coil, so..) | '''Possibly Inmeasurable '(can travel through ROBLOX places really fast) | 'Human '''outside of ROBLOX. 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Massively hypermetaverse+ '''| '''Human outside of ROBLOX Durability: '''Very High (a lot of people had been criticised for the immense amount of inappropriate content and bad people, yet he still does nothing to fix the problems and ROBLOX continues to exist) | '''Lower '''outside of ROBLOX. '''Stamina: '''Irrelevant '''Range: '''The hypermetaverse of ROBLOX (ROBLOX scale) | '''Unknown '''outside of ROBLOX '''Standard equipment: '''Ban Hammer. He doesn't use anything other than owner's basic powers and the ban hammer. '''Intelligence: Genius (created ROBLOX from scratch) Weaknesses: '''He is critcised by many ROBLOXians and people in general. If all ROBLOX gets taken down for legal reasons, he will lose all his powers forever. ROBLOX made it, but is THE OTHERS WHO PLAY, not HIM. Do the math. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chat Filter Hashtag Censure: Watches all people when chatting and writing. If he finds a word inappropriate, he will use hashtags not for other people to see what the user said. Inappropriate words in ROBLOX are the following, but not limited to : numbers, links to external websites, sometimes links to ROBLOX pages, swear words and racist-slang words. Negation: When interrogated or asked, he will bluntly say things as : "We want everyone to be safe at ROBLOX" or "If a user breaks the rules of ROBLOX, make sure to report him/her to ROBLOX administrators.", trying to cover the fact that he doesn't care about ROBLOX and only the money he gets. Ban: ROBLOX will ban hacked accounts for unknown reasons and will also ban anti-ODers (note that the technique is not only talking about a ban, but the moderation system in general). Others Notable Victories: CowCowManManThingIt (completely managed to neutralize his anti-ODer powers), Anti-ODers (bans all of them for fake reasons) '''Notable Losses: '''Truly Anonymous Hacker '''Inconclusive Matches: '''1x1x1x1 Category:Character Category:Unknown Gender Category:Roblox Category:ROBLOX